


Competition

by marchioness_king



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Cassandra Cain, Beta Duke Thomas, Beta Tim Drake, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchioness_king/pseuds/marchioness_king
Summary: Three betas and an omega play a game of Uno. (Duke is very, very confused about the Pack dynamics.)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 322





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all dialogue. Hope you enjoy!

“Duke,” Jason sighed, snapping his fingers in front of his face. “ _Duke_. Your turn.”

“Shit,” Duke said, turning back to the game. “Oh _shit_. Really, Cass?”

She grinned wide, fanning herself with her cards. “Draw two,” she ordered.

Jason snorted. “So,” he drawled, “bets on the winner? Of that mess over there, not this.”

Tim peered toward the mats and hummed. “Pass,” he decided, then whistled. “Dick seems pretty riled up, though.”

“Little violent for a training match,” Duke noted, and the other three laughed. “What, is that how they usually train?”

“That ain’t training,” Jason scoffed. “Oh, damn. Green, really?”

“It isn’t?” Duke asked, looking over again. Glancing between Cass and Tim, Jason took the opportunity to sneak two of his cards under the top one. “Should we stop them?” There was a particularly loud _smack_ , and Duke winced.

“Nah,” Jason said. “They just need t' geddit outta their system.”

“I think there’s blood,” Duke observed, brows furrowed.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Duke, _chill_. It’s like bonding, for them.”

“They patrol together,” he protested. “They go to the zoo. _That’s_ bonding. They’re beating the shit out of each other-”

Dick hit the mat hard, and Damian crowed. “Oh _great_ ,” Jason groaned. “Think I’ve got time t’ run?”

“No running,” Cass ordered. “Uno.”

“But he’s so _stiff_ ,” Jason complained, though he didn’t move to stand as Damian stalked towards them. “It’s like cuddling with a rock.”

Tim put down a ‘draw four’ card, and Cass hissed. “You weren’t saying that last week,” he muttered.

“You take that back-” Jason started, but he was interrupted when Damian dropped into his lap. “ _Shit_ , Demon. You’re too heavy for this.” Still, he ran a hand through Damian’s hair, eliciting a smug purr.

“I still think we should check on Dick,” Duke said, frowning in that direction.

“Leave him,” Tim said. “He’ll get one of us betas as a consolation prize, and _trust_ me. You don’t want his cuddles.”

Faintly, they heard Dick wheeze, “I heard that!”

“We can finish this round and then start running,” Tim advised, and Duke dropped his head into his hands.


End file.
